The Cat That Walks Alone
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: White cats with blue eyes and blue eyed spirits with white hair... Jack's center may be Fun, but he is also many other things. And the Guardians are surprised to discover that he is also a cat. It's not that unusual, really, considering the others. But winter is a season none of them, even North, fully understand. And secrets buried in the snow are revealed when spring arrives.
1. Chapter 1

I am not a friend, and I am not a servant. I am the Cat who walks by himself, and all places are alike to me. - Rudyard Kipling

* * *

The yetis took no notice of the small, white cat that wound through their production line. One reached down idly to pet it, but for the most part they concentrated on their work. Christmas was only 207 days away, and they couldn't afford to fall behind schedule.

And anyway, the cat was hardly the most unusual toy to wander the workshop. There were floating jellyfish and flying planes, glowing cars and moving robots.

No, the little furry cat that batted at one of the elves playfully did not stand out at all.

The cat's tail twitched as the elf stuck out it's tongue at the furry animal, hugging close the cookie in it's arms. It shook it's head defiantly, mistakenly thinking the cat wanted the sugary snack.

However, all it accomplished by shaking it's head was making the little bell on top glint and flash in the light while emitting little tinkling sounds. The cat's blue eyes fixed upon the golden object, crouching low to the ground.

In a flash, the cat lunged, paws closing around the little bell. Unfortunately it landed on the elf, leaving the poor thing to squirm beneath the cat's weight as it bit the bell, trying to wrest it free from the elf's head. Although it's attempts persisted, it kept it's claws sheathed as it tugged and pulled with it's teeth.

"What is this?" a heavily accented voice said from above them.

Both froze, turning slowly to meet the amused gaze of North. He looked down at the elf and the cat. "I don't remember you," he mused, focusing on the furry animal.

The elf squirmed desperately, hoping to escape while the cat's attention was occupied. But the claws on the paw closes to it's face partially unsheathed, causing it to freeze a second time. The elf gazed fearfully at the sharp tips, going cross-eyed trying to look at them.

North noticed and frowned. "Now, now," he admonished, leaning down to pick up the cat.

To his surprise, the cat hissed, leaping away from his hand. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one pair wide and shocked while the other was narrowed with hostility.

" _Don't touch me,_ " came the words, underlined with further hissing.

North leaned back and stroked his beard. "Ah, not a toy then. What spirit are you? And why are you here?"

The cat's ruffled hackles smoothed as it considered him with a tilted head. " _I'm here because you invited me. No offense, North, but if you picked me up I'm afraid you'll squish me._ "

"Invited you?" the baffled Russian repeated. "When did I do that?"

The cat wove around a nearby pillar… only it disappeared before it made a reappearance on the other side. Before North could figure out what happened, a voice called down from the rafters above. "Hey, North! You mentioned something about needing my help?"

North looked up to see Jack Frost leaning lazily over the rafter beam, staff in hand.

"Er… yes," North said, looking back at the base of the pillar. Deciding to forget about the cat - he would have to warn the yetis about it later, just in case - he returned his attention to Jack. "Yes, I did. Would you happen to know why all the doorknobs are frozen?"

Jack grinned. "How many yetis got their hands stuck?"

"None."

"Aw." Jack pouted, then shrugged. "Sorry, North. I can't melt ice. It's just the kitchen doors, anyway."

North raised an eyebrow. "When I run out of cookies, ice had better be gone."

The winter spirit looked torn between compliance and mischief. Finally, Jack heaved a sigh. "Fine. There's a backdoor to the kitchen that isn't frozen." At North's frown he added, "I really, really can't melt anything. Even my body temperature is low."

"Please do not freeze doorknobs again," North sighed. "Elves, yes. Doors, no."

At the sound of this, any sound of jingling silenced. Jack's eyes caught dozens of little feet, hands, and bells whisking out of sight. He smiled. "Alright," he agreed.

He swung down and out the window, vanishing into the blizzard.

North did not notice as, just beneath the windowsill, a small white cat padded through the snow. It stepped delicately across the powdery surface, ice forming beneath it's paws. Waving it's tail in the air, the cat lifted it's nose and sniffed at the bitter, dry wind.

A bolt of blue light sparked out from the cat, crackling through the air with all the cold of winter. The blizzard got worse, visibility becoming practically non-existent. It grew even colder, but the cat stretched lazily.

" _I love the North Pole._ "

* * *

Bunny did not like it when the familiar scent of ice and snow reached his nose.

"Frost, for the last time, don't visit me without warning!" Bunny ranted, making his way towards the scent. It came from somewhere near the entrance, and while he had told the sentinel eggs the winter spirit was allowed, it had probably been a bad idea -

His thoughts came to a halt as he took in the sight of a pure white cat with blue eyes. Said cat looked at him curiously, then lay down with it's paws tucked beneath it.

Bunny blinked. "What in the… Where did you come from?" He silently cursed his less-than-intelligent question, grateful no one was seeing him talk to a cat. Then again, he was a six-foot-tall rabbit, but there were boundaries to what was acceptable and what was silly.

" _All places are alike to me. Even those you think are your own._ "

The cat was talking. Of course.

"You're a spirit," Bunny deadpanned. "I should have known. Why are you here?"

The cat flicked it's tail. " _Did I not just say?_ "

"Try say it in English."

" _You stupid Australian mongrel. This is most certainly English I'm speaking._ "

"Oi!" Bunny shouted, affronted at the cat's insulting words. He held up a fisted paw in the cat's direction. "I ain't stupid. I just wanted to check, alright? Not all of us speak fancy like you!"

With a roll of it's eyes, the cat stood. " _I cannot comprehend why I like you so much. Must be you hate cats. Or is it that cats hate you?_ " With that said, it leapt into the nearest pool. Or more accurately, on the pool, since the moment it's paws touched the liquid it froze, creating something solid for it walk across.

"What are you?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

" _What am I?_ " the cat echoed. For some reason it found that hilarious. Instead of answering, it laughed; in a disturbingly human way.

It also sounded familiar, although Bunny was sure he had never heard a cat laugh before.

Finally the cat calmed down. " _Sorry, Bunny. It's strange, though. There are thousands upon thousands of spirits in the world. Have you met none like me?_ "

Reluctantly Bunny admitted to himself that he was usually busy with work. However… "No," he said bluntly, not willing to say it out loud.

The cat seemed to shrug, and it ducked behind a rock. Moments later, Bunny's sensitive ears picked up the sound of light pattering. The cat seemed to be running through one of the tunnels that always remained open. Bunny wondered whether to follow before deciding to leave it be.

Sometimes painting was more important than curiosity.

Scratch that.

Painting was _always_ more important.

* * *

Having lived many long years, the Tooth Fairy had seen many strange things.

Even when she worked from the Palace, her fairies still brought her stories of what they had seen. And now, when she occasionally went out to collect for herself, she found wonders and marvels of her own once more.

Yet, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out how a pure white cat had gotten into a Palace where all the buildings dangled from the ceiling of a cavern.

"Baby Tooth, can you take over?" she asked the little fairy, certain this might take a while. The little fairy nodded and began giving her sisters instructions, freeing Tooth to hover closer to the cat. It affected an air of nonchalance, and didn't react when she tentatively stroked it's head.

It's fur was fluffy and soft. Though her heart belonged to the teeth of children, she had to admit this was almost as good. "Aw, you're beautiful!" she squealed.

A purr came from the cat's throat as it stood, nudging it's head into her hands. She picked it up and cradled it in her arms. For a second she had the urge to squeeze it tightly and never let go, but then she sighed. "Sorry, you shouldn't be here," she told the cat.

It pawed one of the yellow feathers at the edge of her jaw, making her giggle. "Where do you live?" she asked, not really expecting a response. She fluttered her wings, making her way out of the cavern and down to the world below.

Goodness knows if this was where the mysterious cat came from, but she already felt mildly anxious from being away from her work for so long. With a smile, she set the cat down and hurriedly returned to the Palace.

The cat stared after her.

" _She is, undeniably, my favorite. I like getting my head rubbed._ "

* * *

When the aurora shines throughout the skies, the four Guardians gather in North's workshop.

The absence of their youngest did not go missed.

"Where is he?" Bunny grumbled, crossing his arms. "I have eggs to paint."

"And feet to thaw," North joked. "Do not worry. Is still five minutes since lights went off. The meeting does not have to start right away."

The window burst open at that moment. All four Guardians turned in expectation… only to see a cat tumble through the glass panes and hit the floor rolling. Not rolling as in gracefully, but rolling as in going head over paws into the back of a couch.

" _Ow ow ow. What a stupid piece of furniture,_ " came a somewhat unfamiliar voice. Then Jack popped up from behind the couch, rubbing his head. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

There was silence.

Sandy spoke for them all by forming a large question mark over his head.

Jack rolled his eyes. " _Fine, so I can turn into a cat,_ " he said, his pupils slitting. A blink and they were normal again. "So what? Bunny is a six-foot-tall kangaroo, North has snow globes that take him anywhere in a second, Tooth is a fairy, and Sandy is… Well. He's made of sand. You guys have no right to talk."

Tooth opened her mouth, closed it, then asked, "But why didn't you tell us?"

" _Why didn't you ask?_ "

"Blimey," was all Bunny could get out. "You're a cat?"

"No," Jack sighed. He closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. Letting a bit of a hiss enter his voice, he said impatiently, "I'm Jack Frost. _What sort of cat is able to freeze the fluff right off your tail, hm?_ "

"Just try," Bunny snapped.

There was a blur of white and a bolt of blue. The next thing Bunny knew, his tail was covered in a thick layer of ice and was stuck to the ground. Cursing colorfully, he glared at the nonchalant cat sitting atop a nearby table. " _I think I made my point, mongrel._ "

"Stop calling me that! I'm a rabbit!"

" _You smell like a dog._ " The cat wrinkled it's nose. " _It's not a nice smell, either._ " It's eyes widened and the pupils dilated until it looked like the most adorable thing ever.

The expression gave Bunny a really bad feeling.

" _No. I was wrong. You smell like a wet dog. A really wet dog. That ate it's own…_ "

"Jack!" Tooth scolded. But the damage was done.

"Oh, it's on, mate," Bunny practically growled. He tapped his foot, opening a tunnel right below his tail, effectively freeing it. Then he darted after the cat. "Hah!" he exclaimed, closing his paws around it. Only to have it explode in a puff of snow in his face.

A laugh came from above them.

"I have what you might call a _wild soul. No human has tamed me yet, and so the stories have merged._ "

Sandy waved his hands, for once getting their attention. He signed questions, and the cat purred briefly. " _Yes, I am…_ " It wove around the couch, re-emerging as Jack on the other side. "I'm still Jack Frost, no matter what you might think. No matter how I look."

He leaned on his staff, enjoying their shocked expressions. He wondered if their faces would get stuck that way.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not a friend, and I am not a servant. I am the Cat who walks by himself, and all places are alike to me. - Rudyard Kipling

* * *

A small, white cat lounged on the edge of the roof, sharp blue eyes watching the streets below. Pedestrians hurried along the sidewalks, bundled up against the cold air. Lines of cars moved sluggishly along the frozen asphalt. Snow fell over everything.

The only ones who seemed to be having any fun were the children, due to it being a snow day. With great abandon and delight, they tumbled over each in their eagerness to get outside.

One in particular was extremely excited to play in the cold winter air, nearly leaving behind his little sister. With a yawn, the cat stood, walking along the snow-covered roof. It's paws sank into the snow with every step, leaving a trail across the white expanse.

It watched the boy quickly begin scooping up handfuls of snow for ammo, the other kids doing the same. A toothy grin appeared on the cat's face as it flicked it's tail once, balls of snow carving themselves out and freezing.

The boy noticed immediately. Jamie paused what he was doing and looked around, earning himself a snowball in the face. But the winter spirit he'd grown familiar with did not materialize, so Jamie shrugged and grabbed one of the frozen snowballs, retaliating in turn.

From above, the cat watched attentively. Whenever the children were running out of ammo, it would wave it's tail, causing more to appear. When the snowball fight began to die down, it prepared to leap down from it's perch - only to falter as someone called out, "Look out!"

It slipped and fell.

Jamie cried out, running over to see how the cat had fared. He was relieved, but also alarmed, to find Jack Frost lying on his back, groaning. The spirit caught sight of the boy and frowned. "Did you have to startle me like that?" he demanded.

The boy blinked, confused. "Er… Sorry, I was just trying to warn a cat…" Jamie said. He looked around. "Do you see it anywhere? I think it fell."

"And no wonder," Jack muttered under his breath. He stood and brushed himself off. "I think the cat's just fine. Don't you? They always land on their feet."

Jamie grinned. "That's just a myth, Jack."

The spirit raised an eyebrow. "Never thought I'd hear that from you," he laughed. He twirled his staff with one hand. "Are there any… other myths you don't believe in?"

Jamie shrugged. "Probably not, come to think of it. But my neighbor's cat sometimes fell from the fence, and it wasn't really pretty. I think that's the only reason." He grinned, and waved good-bye to Jack as he ran back into his house.

Jack watched him go, then ducked down and bounded after him. A white cat that nearly blended in with the winter landscape, it slipped into the woods, vanishing among the bare trees.

It walked for a while, it's eyes half-lidded as if basking in being surrounded by winter. Mounds of snow piled high against trees, and a sharp wind blew through, stirring some of it up. Gathering it's legs beneath it, the cat leapt for a tree, easily pulling itself into the tree's branches.

From there, it's blue eyes surveyed the silent forest, taking it all in. The town wasn't too far away, but it kept it's back firmly in that direction.

After a long moment, it blinked and said, " _It's been a while since I've gone into the wild. When did that change…?_ " It thought for a moment, then closed it's eyes. A flurry of snow obscured it's form for a moment before Jack Frost sat in it's place, staff in hand.

"I can't remember," he mused aloud. With a shrug, he let the wind carry him up, diving down and sweeping through the trees. Branches rattled against each other with the wake of his passage, and wings of snow flew out to either side, as if he were soaring just above a sea. He laughed.

Gesturing with his staff, he frosted the trees he passed by, ferns of ice growing rapidly with his touch. " _Ah, how beautiful this is. Almost like before._ " With a twirl, a cat dropped into the snow, barely sinking as it landed.

It sniffed the air. " _These woods are still wild._ " It kneaded the snow slightly, agitated. " _But for those who venture too far…_ " At the sound of people talking, the cat leapt into a tree and crouched down, tail flicking.

Two men passed by below, dressed warmly and carrying heavy backpacks. They spoke to each other loudly, complaining about the cold and anticipating setting up camp for the night. Above them, the cat's lips drew back, revealing sharp teeth.

Without a second glance it darted away, leaving the men far behind. The cat soared from branch to branch, balancing on the thinnest twig with ease. It's white fur rippled in the wind.

As it touched down on a rock, ice spiraled out from where it's paws pressed against the hard surface. It looked at the frozen lake before it, sitting down. " _This is just like before._ "

Jack shook his head. "Though it's a lot closer to civilization now," he mused.

" _It would be so easy to fix that._ "

"I won't do that, though."

" _Anyway, that mongrel and the Russian man would surely be upset._ "

"And Sandy and Tooth."

" _Though I wonder if the fairy could be persuaded…_ "

"They all love children so much. And so do I."

" _Though I wish there were a simple solution._ " Shaking it's fur out, the cat stepped down on the lake. Touching it's nose to the ice, veins of blue light threaded throughout the still water, making it glow. Whiskers twitching with satisfaction, the cat tilted it's head back and yowled.

* * *

Bunny wasn't amused when, as he sent out his googies the night before Easter, several returned coated in ice. Thick, jagged ice too - it was a miracle they could move at all. The ice was so cold he was forced to leave them to melt naturally, instead sending out extras to compensate.

What in the blazes did that kid think he's doing? Upset, Bunny checked where they had come from and found all the frozen eggs had been sent to Burgess.

That wasn't too much of a surprise. He knew the kid usually hung out around that town, but why was he freezing his eggs? Bunny was prepared to leave it until all his eggs had gone safely, but when the thirtieth egg came back barely able to walk, he'd had it.

Tapping his foot, Bunny dove into his tunnel, prepared to teach Jack a lesson. He emerged in the middle of a snowbank, his ears twitching in irritation as he brushed it away. "Where is he, that little…" he muttered, looking around.

The smell of brittle cold was everywhere, and it wasn't exactly easy to track a flying spirit. Bunny was at a loss until he saw one of the nearby birch trees glowing.

He blinked in surprise, then looked closer. From the roots up, the inner bark - instead of it's usual dark browns and blacks - was faintly colored a bright blue. Bunny could sense the magic coming off of it in waves, and as he looked around, he noticed more trees with the same affliction.

Using all his senses, he was finally able to pinpoint the direction the magic was coming from. Loosening his boomerangs in their sheathes, he quickly bounded through the woods, determined to get to the bottom of it.

Bunny was no longer sure if it was Jack who was at fault, but he was going to rattle whoever was. And then get them to stop. He skidded to a halt at the edge of the treeline, carefully eyeing the lake before him. It had a shore riddled with rocks, and thick veins of light running through it's surface.

"What the," he said softly, drawing a boomerang.

" _Hello. You really shouldn't be here._ "

Bunny turned quickly to see a familiar white cat with blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes in exasperation. "Jack! What do you think you're doing?"

The cat blinked slowly. " _Well. I'm afraid I have troubled you some way, though I'm not quite sure how._ " It stood, standing nose to nose with Bunny thanks to the stone it perched upon. It seemed to smile. " _What did I do to make you so angry, mon - Bunny?_ "

With a scowl, Bunny gestured at the lake. "That. You're freezing all my googies, and Easter Sunday is tomorrow! Have a little respect! Remember last time?"

" _Oh, how could I forget?_ " the cat murmured. It's eyes sparked with recognition. " _So Easter is tomorrow? I didn't know. Unfortunately, I cannot stop it now. It would end very badly if I did._ " It seemed to laugh.

"What are you doing anyway?" Bunny demanded.

" _Hm… Winter is a time of sleep, of recovery, of rest - and, of course, death._ " The cat regarded him with it's unnatural eyes. " _It's not all snowballs and funtimes. Most of it, but not all. And that is where I -_ " It suddenly coughed, choking.

Harsh wind smacked Bunny across the face, forcing him to blink. Jack Frost sat where the cat had been. He grinned easily. "Sorry, Bunny. But hey, at least it's not a blizzard, right?"

Bunny nearly growled. "It's almost worst! Whatever you're doing, it's freezing my googies! I'll never get them out and hidden at this rate!" He gestured wildly, his anger rising as he caught sight of a frozen egg not too far from the lake's edge. "And what is this!"

He smacked his weapon into the lake.

Hard.

Although he was known for having a temper, he wasn't exactly stupid. Stubborn, self-righteous, and sometimes a little biased. But this one thoughtless action was not the norm, especially since he knew there was strong magic at work in the ice.

As it was, he managed to crack the surface of the lake. The magic erupted from the thin cracks, forcing them apart as it shot into the sky. Bunny jumped back, his fur on end.

" _What did you do?_ "

He turned back to see Jack staring at him, his eyes glowing eerily. The spirit hissed, " _What did you do?!_ " Bunny watched with horror as the kid's form stretched and grew, becoming a twisted creature. Was it supposed to be a cat? But the ears were too long, the limbs too lanky…

It's skin was pure white, and Jack's clothes melted into it's body. "What are you?!" Bunny asked, his voice barely a whisper. But the creature heard him, and turned. It's blue eyes looked at him, reflecting the torrent of magic still flowing into the air.

" _All places are alike,_ " it said finally. " _But that same cannot be said for the living, can it? And thus, deals are struck to balance those inequalities._ " Shaking it's head, the creature leapt forward, digging it's claws into the frozen lake. It gouged deep gashes in the ice, releasing more and more magic.

Bunny stared, not knowing what to do. True, he was a spirit, but one of spring. He didn't know the intricacies of winter, and he didn't know if he should interfere or help - or if he would only get in the way.

He decided he would probably get in the way. He sheathed his boomerangs, wondering why Jack chose now of all times to do this to him. Should he tell the other Guardians, just in case…?

Tapping his foot, Bunny dove down a tunnel, his mind made up.

* * *

A shiver passed through his body, and Sandy turned westward.

What was he feeling? He cast out the last of the dreams, feeling something familiar in the air.

Where was it? When had he felt it before…? For the life of him, the Guardian could not remember, and he puzzled over it for a short time. Then he remembered.

It was when Sandy encountered a curious dream. In it, a child had imagined having snowfall in winter. They had lived in a climate where it was constantly warm, so it was strange. However, the dream wasn't that special.

Not at first.

Sandy had been friends with Old Man Winter at the time. He'd mentioned to his friend once, perhaps as a joke or a tale. He could no longer remember. It was before he realized Old Man Winter was, indeed, old and fading away. The spirit was no longer as wise as he had been.

Working magic feverishly, the spirit had indulged in spells better forgotten. He made his snow colder, harsher. Then he had cast winter all over the world, no matter the region.

The Guardians had been forced to stop him, and seal him away.

Sandy stopped as he realized something. He searched his memory, trying desperately to recall where they sealed him. He remembered something of wood, and promises… As well as an overwhelming relief and knowledge that they did indeed seal him.

But how?

How?

Disturbed, Sandy looked back in the western direction. He came to a decision, transforming his cloud of sand into a plane. The children he'd planned to visit later would have to do without dreams. The entire scenario reeked of trouble, and he didn't like it.

Perhaps he would have forgotten entirely, if it weren't for the power of Old Man Winter emanating through the atmosphere.

* * *

An old man stood on the surface of a frozen lake, it's surface horribly broken apart. He had a serene look on his face, as if he'd just woken from a pleasant dream.

At his feet was a twisted creature, still and unmoving. Patches of ice flowed over it's body, spiked things that seemed to dig into it's skin. The old man looked down, and the ice glowed for a moment. They expanded, causing the creature to flinch slightly.

"Still awake. Good. My jailor was careless today," the old man said in a conversational tone. He looked up at the sky, watching as an aurora borealis streaked across. A smile touched his lips. "And they are panicking. I can feel it."

" _They don't remember anything,_ " the creature hissed, lifting it's head. " _And neither do you. She will remain safely out of your reach._ "

The old man smiled in amusement, as if the creature had said something childish. He shook his head. "Ah, but you miss the flaw in that statement of yours." He knelt, looking the creature in the eye. "You remember. And you will tell me where she is."

" _I will not._ "

"Ah, but you're not just my jailor, are you? You are the Cat. And you are also Jack." The old man's smile became something sinister. "The Guardians are coming. What do you think will happen when they arrive…?"


End file.
